Humanity
by Ai Tara Yuki
Summary: An article of humanity.


The funny thing though... is humans are so stupidly stubborn and so opinoinated... they refuse to listen to anything else. Some think they are always right, their beliefs are true and there's not a damn thing anyone can say or do.

They deny ANYTHING they do not understand and fear it. Why? Because as humans they are stupid enough to DENY it and not even bother attempting to UNDERSTAND it. Even some who read this are still so opinoinated they say eh! Yup, your wrong. You don't know anything. I don't care. Blah blah blah so on and so fourth.

Hey let me tell you this, first off who are you? Second off stfu and go live your meaningless life if you can't handle my words. Third off if you don't care why are you bothering to argue with me? MMhmmmm I got you there.  
You just need to chillax and open your mind. Do you honestly enjoy being so closed off spiritually, mentally and emotionally?

Anyways yes, don't get me wrong it should be up to an individual to believe something or not. Personally it's not really my problem you may be unhappy with life. . I wonder why? Maybe it's your stubornness? Step one jump out of denial and man/woman up.

In order to survive we cling to all we know and understand and we label this knowledge reality. Reality, different for everyone, is whatever you decide to accept as true. But, knowledge and understanding are very ambiguous.

That 'reality' can so easily be an illusion... and before you know it your cozy little bubble can snap like a twig...

You only 'know' your 'vague knowledge' because you have been either taught, brought up that way, or have come to a conclusion on your own about life based on your assumptions on how things work. The eyes believe themselves... while, the ears believe other people.

All humans live with the wrong assumptions. Is that not another way of looking at it? It is only your 'assumption' that Jesus was nailed to the cross, suffered and died.

It is only your 'assumption' humans evolved from apes.

It is only your 'assumption' that you can see life clearly for what it is.

Religion is only an assumption..

It is only a simple hypothetical assumption, everything you have as supposed 'wisdom' stored up in that endless memory bank.

But, all these assumptions have foolishly been labeled as Catholic, Christian, Religious faith. True faith is the respect and belief in God the almighty father.

I say nay, we are not limited human beings but there is more to life than you may realize. Far more. It is meant very literal from me when I say NOTHING is impossible. For it is far to impossible for anything to be impossible.

In the bible it has mentioned several times about God rising in the midst of the council. Now, the council is a group of twelve guys with whom God is their leader. =^.^=

The council of the universe is an organized council compromised of educators and intuitive individuals of highly advanced spiritual and metaphysical awareness. Together they run the universe.

In the winter you blow or exhale, only to see the foggy cloud of smoke called your breath. In the hot summer you exhale but alas, you do not see your breath anymore! Does this mean you have ceased breathing? No!

My point across from this simply states, just because you cannot see something does not mean it is not there. Many wonder and ponder, where is heaven? Some even wonder if there is a heaven. Yes, there is a heaven, but you who may be so opinoinated as to rebut, let me ask you this. Why do you insist on denying something that exists? Why do you want to deny a place of true freedom? Wouldn't you want to be free from all the burdens of life? Do you enjoy living in a hollow shell of emptiness?

Actually, heaven is outerspace and the entire universe including all inside it.

Heaven is true abstract freedom, not bound by an earthly molecular composition. A freedom to love for eternity, and a freedom to explore and roam to the farthest corners of the most beautiful unimaginable places. A freedom to laugh and laugh purely. A freedom that is mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally.

Everything is made and consistent of atoms, correct? Good, now, in between the atoms that make up our realm or frequency, are more atoms that make up the frequency that beholds God, the council and other beings of the metaphysical composition.

Sometimes you can't see them, but they are always present and look exactly like us. Simply, they exist on a higher plane of existence. They are what humans have labeled as 'Angels.'

Back then humans could not distinguish a normal human being and a higher being in art, so, they put wings on the misfit godly being and labeled it 'Angel.' Real angels do not have wings.

There most certainly is a difference between realities, dimensions and frequencies. Reality is only what beings WANT to believe as truth. Like poverty exists to a third world country, reality in America is that it does not. Not in many places at least.

Frequencies are like the spaces or shelves that hold each dimension. Earth is only one dimension of billions while heaven is another.

Like I said before, no one can be forced to believe anything they don't want to believe in. We all have a soul right iver our own lives to be free of decision. Religion is only an individual's reality. It is nothing more than a popular concept accepted worldwide.

Just because of it's age and how many believe in it does NOT make it TRUTH! It is only taken as 'truth' by those who make it their 'reality.'

If there is anything that defys reality, is the truth that Jesus needed us to know. The belief in God is what will be our salvation, not religion of any kind.

So I still ask those of you stubborn humans, why do you enjoy suffering? It's the belief in God which will save you! Not those idiotic religions who shove their 'traditions' down your throat. Maybe you are against God because religion has been your problem all along.  
God is not religion, religion is certainly not God. But God is love, and he loves you. Just know that you are not alone. We are never alone.

~Ai Tara Yuki~


End file.
